thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hurricanes
The Hurricanes are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are a family based set, made up of hustlers and swindlers. These brawlers love a dirty fight. Description The Hurricanes are an all Hispanic gang, with members coming from Puerto-Rican ancestry. They put a large emphasis on brotherhood, sometimes referring to fellow members as 'family'. They enjoy filling their turf with Spanish language music. History Formation The Hurricanes were founded sometime before May 20, 1979, and adopted Spanish Harlem in Manhattan as their territory. Battling the Panzers On May 20, 1979, the Hurricanes' leader Vargas and his brother Diego single-handedly defeated a group of Panzers in the Stripes and Solids, a club in Spanish Harlem. Diego and Vargas' victory over the Panzers was later reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station. Battling the Warriors See also: Adios Amigo On May 25, 1979, the Coney Island-based gang the Warriors sent a Warparty to Spanish Harlem to collect debts from Sanchez, a high-ranking member of the Hurricanes recently released from prison. Several groups of Hurricanes battled against the Warparty, but they were defeated as the Warriors made their way to the Stripes and Solids to confront Sanchez. At the Stripes and Solids, a large group of Hurricanes battled the Warparty in order to protect Sanchez, although the entire group of Hurricanes was defeated by the Warriors. Sanchez was then chased by two members of the Warriors, Ajax and Cochise; Sanchez was almost caught by the Warriors several times, although both times he called on the Hurricanes to help him battle Ajax and Cochise. Sanchez eventually made his way to an old building, where he sought the help of Diego to battle the Warriors. Diego battled the Warparty for some time, before Vargas joined the battle; however, Diego and Vargas were both defeated by the Warriors, who then pursued Sanchez onto the roof. On the roof, the Warriors collected the debts owed to them by Sanchez, before Sanchez was made to fall off the roof by the Warparty, falling onto a car below. Battling The Moonrunners See also: Bonus Objective: Coney Island Sometime after the Hurricanes' battle with the Warriors, a group of Hurricanes invaded Coney Island. However, the group of 16 Hurricanes was defeated by the Warriors and the moonrunners Battling the Boppers On June 30, 1979, the Hurricanes battled the Boppers in Harlem. The D.J. later mentioned the battle on the gang radio station. The Meeting See also: The Warriors, Desperate Dudes When the meeting was held by Cyrus and the Gramercy Riffs, the Hurricanes were one of the New York City's street gangs that were invited to the conclave. Nine members of the Hurricanes travelled from Spanish Harlem to the meeting in Van Cortlandt Park, the Bronx. At the meeting, the Hurricanes witnessed the death of Cyrus. Members *Alejandro (Soldier) *Benicio (Soldier) *Diego (Co-Warlord) *Eusebio (Soldier) *Rico (Lieutenant) *Rodrigo (Soldier) *Sanchez (Former Lieutenant; Deceased) *Vargas (Co-Warlord) In the Film In the film, the Hurricanes appear at Cyrus' big meeting in Van Cortlandt Park. In the Game They appear in the mission Adios Amigo when Sanchez, a lieutenant of the Hurricanes who owes money to the Warriors, gets parole. A Warparty of Warriors is sent to Spanish Harlem to collect, when Sanchez refuses he's backed by the Hurricanes. Which ends with Sanchez being found dead on top of a crushed car. They can be seen talking with a Riff messenger about Cyrus' meeting in a cutscene for the mission All-City. They can be seen attending and leaving Cyrus' meeting in the cutscene for the mission Desperate Dudes. In Bonus Objective: Turf Invasion #4 the Hurricanes send an army down to Coney Island. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Adios Amigo'' *''The Warriors (Game) - All-City (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Bonus Objective: Coney Island'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' Gallery 17-OyZ9y.jpg|Intro logo-hurricanes.gif|Logo 5d12b52d569a79796ee0cb2a80cabae766a74d38.jpg 0x529 q85 upscale.jpg|In the game Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs